


Radiant Cross Voyage: Volume 1

by Arun_DarkSaiyan, EngineGear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Tragedy, Bounty Hunters, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Corporations, Fantastic Racism, LGBTQ Themes, Magitech, Mercenaries, Modern Royalty, Multi, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Organized Crime, Police Brutality, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Superpowers, Torture, Treasure Hunting, Urban Fantasy, Vigilantism, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngineGear/pseuds/EngineGear
Summary: Daniel Estimar had always dreamed of being an adventurer, seeking out dangerous and exciting experiences, fighting giant monsters; all that good stuff. To say he was excited that he was accepted early into his dream school of Grand Ridge Academy would be an understatement. But, Daniel will soon realize that being an adventurer isn't all sunshine and rainbows. He and his teammates will go through many trials and tribulations to become fully-fledged adventurers. And this is just their first semester.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Radiant Cross Voyage: Volume 1

Where do we begin?


End file.
